


Home With You

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dealing with crazy fans, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Not a drabble!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post workout sex, RPF, Shower Sex, Smut, privacy, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Nikolaj and Gwendoline struggle through commitments and long distance.A wet reunion awaits.





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> So. People who always drag writers like myself for writing RPF. READ THE TAGS. You see something you don't like, then skip the story. Bitch elsewhere.

_A year after the events in Today is Onward_

“You take good care of yourself, love,” Katie told Gwendoline. She kissed the taller woman on the cheek and they hugged tightly. “It was lovely to see you. And congratulations on the show!”

“You’re wonderful. Thank you,” Gwendoline replied, smiling. Katie’s chauffeur reached for the door handle to open it, followed by a hand to help her out of the car. She murmured her thanks to him. As the Rolls pulled away, she waved goodbye to her friend.

Gwendoline fetched her keys from her purse and let herself in the building. Because the hour was late, the lobby was deserted although still brightly-lit, something she had always appreciated with management. She went to the elevator, pressed the UP button and a carriage was immediately sent to her. Good. She was exhausted and had drunk a little too much champagne.

To think she wasn’t in a partying mood in the first place. But Katie Grand was an old, precious friend and it was only a small dinner party with people Gwendoline herself was more than acquainted with. She was also desperate to see some familiar faces after months of promotions and travel for Game of Thrones, meetings and auditions for movie and some TV roles. Networking was easy, but it could get really tedious.

There was one face she would give anything to see. The one person to hold forever.

Gwendoline unlocked the door of her top-floor apartment and flicked on the lights the farther she went inside. The soft glow from the lamps gave the sterile interior some warmth. She kicked off her shoes and flopped down the long, sectional couch and rested her legs on the coffee table. She closed her eyes.

Her phone beeped.

Then another.

Her eyes still closed, she pawed for her purse, unclasping it to pull out her phone. A text message.

_From Nikolaj._

She gave a little squeak and sat up straight, the tiredness fleeing from her body. A finger swipe across the screen and there it was.

_Nikolaj: Hey, Gwen._

_Nikolaj: I miss you. All of you._

They loved each other but time together had become increasingly difficult. The week following their commitment to live together had been beautiful but tragically too short. She brought Nikolaj to her apartment and he had settled in as if he already belonged there. Though her one-bedroom place was spacious, it was a challenge accommodating two very different people with different tastes. Except for closet space, the bed, a shelf in in the bathroom, Nikolaj wasn’t seen much anywhere else. She really wanted to change that.

But how when they were not seeing a lot of each other?

Promoting the last season of the show had not been as easy as they hoped. They were not going to deny anything if someone figured out the nature of their relationship, but they wouldn’t take the initiative either. Work put them in each other’s paths but what happened once the director yelled cut was their business. Gwen was not worried about people knowing but when that happened, there would be something precious lost. She and Nikolaj were desperate to hold on to what privacy they could still have while the clock ticked away to the inevitable.

Nikolaj rented an Airbnb apartment during the two-week promotion leading to the premiere of the season finale. He was known in the cast for loathing too-long stays in impersonal hotels, so nobody thought it unusual. It just happened that the promotion coincided with some post-production voice work for a semi-major role in an upcoming Pixar movie. She left it up to her agents, HBO and Pixar to coordinate her schedule. The bottomline was she didn’t have to stay in the hotel with the others too. Being away from the cast lessened some of the chaos. But she kept her lips sealed around her agents when it came to her relationship with Nikolaj. He had not told his team anything either.

In the rental, they tried to continue that London interlude. Tried was the operative word. Fucking was no problem. As soon as they were past the door, her skirt was up over her hips and he was fucking her roughly and desperately, their names breathless gasps from each other’s lips. After hours of just being playful and ribbing at each other, fucking was their release. But she really wished to be braver in holding his hand in public. He lamented about having all eyes on them he couldn’t even pull her aside for a quick kiss, even in the darkness of a studio before they were called.

The apartment came with bay windows that offered stunning views of the neighborhood. With only wispy curtains hanging down, anyone in the building across could just glance in their direction and see them killing each other. The fucked on the bed only once. They fucked in areas where they could be easily seen, daring fate to crash in their haven. Nik fucked her against the window. From behind, with her tits mashed flat against the slippery surface, her frantic gasps fogging the glass. Against the kitchen counter. On the floor of the living room, with the windows all around them. Infected by his boldness, she had even dropped to her knees in the hallway just outside the apartment and devoured his cock.

But there was very little time to sleep and cuddle. Even less for some meaningful conversation and coffee. Fucking was all they had. Something that was a right of every person to have walked the earth for millenia they had to fight for and protect.

The few times they could talk, she confessed to Nikolaj about Kristoffer looking at them strangely when arriving together for one of the earlier press junkets. Nikolaj then told her that David had teased him about the hickey she’d left on his neck. Thank goodness Kit and Sophie were distracted with their respective wedding plans. Lena, saddled with her own team, her children, and her fiance, only had enough time for brief hugs before interviews to catch a whiff of Nikolaj’s cologne on Gwendoline. She was also stressed from her own wedding plans.

If the promotion leading to the premiere was crazy, no one had anticipated the fever-pitch level of insanity once the finale episode came by. Jaime Lannister’s death in the fourth episode had resulted in worldwide hysteria. Episode six had nearly the entire fandom calling for the actual heads of Dan and David. For Jaime to die had been accepted for a long time but Daenerys was not.  

The only death to receive roaring approval was Cersei Lannister’s, the loudest cheer coming from Lena herself.  

With only days since the finale broadcast, the fans of the show were still feeling raw and betrayed. The lashed out at the writers on social media and even posted threats. HBO had to increase security in their offices. Vladimir, who played the Night King, was in genuine fear for his life because his character had thrown the spear that stabbed Daenerys in the heart. Someone had leaked his private number and he was getting death threats.

There was also a small online faction fanatically devoted to Jaime and Brienne who was circulating a petition for a rewrite of the entire season. Gwendoline didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, she had to appreciate fans still rooting for Jaime and Brienne. She was disappointed too. But on the other, if she, the actor behind the character could make peace with the outcome, then if this group claimed to love Jaime and Brienne as much as they did, they should also see that their petition belittled the integrity of a show that, for her, clearly worked the hardest to give every character the ending they deserved.

Next to being with Nikolaj was the wish to be left alone. After Jaime’s death aired, they received reports all day about attempts to hack into their Instagrams. His account as public while she had a private and a public one. The follow requests to her private account threatened to clog her I-Phone’s memory. What was creepy was their photos showed normal human beings but their messages bordered on disturbing. It was almost enough to make her quit the photo-sharing site.

Privacy. With the show over and a lot of things up in the air, she hoped to have more than the usual bit. She had been looking to some time after the finale broadcast to take Nikolaj furniture shopping but the harassment he was getting was double and worse.

As far as he was concerned, Jaime Lannister was a job. He was glad he did it well enough to have fans invested even more in the character. He was grateful it opened doors. What he could do without was the fame the role brought was actually more crippling than beneficial. The death of another beloved character in the finale awakened the anger at Jaime Lannister’s death and was trending topic in social media—way ahead of another terrorist attack in Syria. Nikolaj and Gwendoline were shocked that people cared more about the death of fictional characters instead of real people. _Children._

His planned tour of Asia as a representative of the UNDP could not have come at a better time. She encouraged him, knowing that this enabled him to channel his fame toward something that really mattered. Not that he was going to Syria—it was still too dangerous, and will be for a long time. Instead he was in India, where he was spearheading activities to encourage confidence among girls and to open more discussions about the importance of gender equality. Gwendoline really missed him but their daily FaceTime chats showed Nikolaj glowing from the little changes his participation was bringing to society. How could she not love him more?

She typed out an answer, three words that told everything: the pain of missing him, her commitment, her hope.

_I love you, Nikolaj._

He replied almost immediately: _I love you, too._

 _You should be asleep,_ she texted.

_I know. But I woke up missing you so much._

She tapped out her next reply. She hated that all they had were words right now. She wanted to be snuggled close to him, his morning stubble scraping the tender skin of her throat. Her phone beeped, and she smiled at his answer.

_Can I watch you shower?_

_Don’t be a pervert. I have to go. I feel sticky._

_I miss my sticky Gwen. Damn, I wish I could fuck you now._

She bit her lip. _Come home._

_Come._

_That’s it. I must really get clean._

_I also miss Dirty Gwen._

A second later, he sent another text.

_I love you, Gwen._

She put her phone away and went to the bedroom.

She removed her earrings, leaving them on the vanity and used make-up remover to wipe around her face. Her dress was put in the hamper, replaced with a robe that smelled so wonderfully and painfully of Nikolaj. She glanced down. To celebrate their planned cohabitation, he got them matching monogrammed robes in deep navy with rich, crimson piping. She was wearing his. A deep, hungry whiff at the collar sucked the feeling from her knees and drew her nipples painfully tight.

In the bathroom, she hung it on a hook then entered the shower. Warm jets poured from the showerhead and she rubbed the water on her face, her hair. With her favorite honeysuckle soap, she slid up and down her neck, toward her breasts. A shocked hiss escaped her as it brushed her nipples, stiff and tender as if from too many kisses. It was a familiar sensation around Nikolaj. Blushing, she hurried soaping herself then proceeded to rinse.

Warm water washing away the soap felt like a thousand kisses on her highly sensitized skin. She arched her neck, imagining the brush of Nikolaj’s lips when the new day hung between fading gray night and pale, milky morning. He liked to playfully bite her, specially around the throat. Her hand aiding the rush of water in rubbing the slickness of soap from her skin was _his_ hand. Coasting over her breasts through the sweater. Her waist, her hip under pajamas.

She closed her eyes, then, surrendering to a fantasy shaped by memories. Nikolaj was openly affectionate and loved to touch. Her fingers fluttering to her nape were his, when brushing across the narrow span before trailing down her spine. She couldn’t reach that far down but remembered so vividly the airy press of his fingertips there. A gentle, non-sexual touch, yet teasing. ‘

She cupped her breasts, holding them with that mix of roughness and reverence that only Nikolaj could do. She remembered an encounter by the kitchen counter not too long ago. Nikolaj sitting on a stool, his head under her shirt as he lipped her nipples, kissed her breasts, played with their gentle weight. She took off her top and he widened his legs, keeping her caged between them. He kissed and licked, pulled her nipples deep in his mouth until they were red, turgid points.

Another memory. A Sunday morning. On her yoga mat. Their faces flushed and gleaming from the exertion of the routine. Her protests at her stink, at her sweat dying in a throaty, nonsensical moan when his tongue thrust deep in her cunt. She caressed his slick hair, blushed at the juicy sounds of his kisses and flicks.

They fucked right on the sweat pooled at her mat, his tongue filling her mouth with the musky saltiness of her cunt. Gwendoline’s fingers slid toward her cunt now. She must have been this wet, this slick. A hot, sweaty mess rather than clean and smelling of honeysuckle. She threw her head back against the tiles, mouth opening at discovering herself covered thickly with her honey. Her other hand drifted back to her breast, plucking and pinching at the nipple while the fingers of the other entered her cunt.

“Nikolaj,” she groaned, missing him so much, so painfully. She would have to fuck herself with three fingers just to kind of feel him. Her thighs clamped desperately around her hand. She stuck her tongue out for the water that would soothe her, parched as she was from the absence of his wet kisses.

Her hips thrust and she groaned some more, needing the rougher, harder touch that seemed to be all she could crave now, and maybe forever. If fucking herself was supposed to satisfy her for a while, it had the opposite effect. She was reminded even more of Nikolaj’s absence.

Her fingers’ thrusts softening from the epiphany, she sighed and just took the showerhead. She pulled out and aimed the object at her cunt. A grunt, a gasp, her eyes widening at the blurred, familiar shape seen through the glass fogged by steam. Gods, that’s how much she missed Nikolaj. She had imagined him in the bathroom watching her. Despondent, she came with a sob, trembling from the orgasm dragged out of her.

Wearily, she returned the showerhead to its notch, turned it off. She pressed her face on the wall, shaking.

Suddenly, the door to the shower slid open. As she opened her mouth to scream, Nikolaj entered, flushed, naked and. . .massively aroused.

“Gwen?”

She blinked at him. “Nik? Are you real?”

“What about that show?” Nikolaj’s blue eyes, though shadowed, gleamed. “You were touching yourself, weren’t you?”

She reddened and tried looking away. But he was quick, moving with just a single step to pin her against the wall, his eyes looking intently on her face, memorizing every line and freckle there, maybe even counting every eyelash. His cock pressed against her stomach.

“Yes,” she confessed. He smiled and she laughed. “Ugh. I can’t believe you! You didn’t tell me you were coming home!”

“What’s the point of a surprise? And if I had, I wonder if that would be the kind of welcome I’d get,” he said, leaning up to kiss her on the lips. She sighed and kissed him back. His lips were dry but warm. Her Nikolaj.

“If I’d known, I’d have whipped up a steak,” she murmured, licking his lower lip.

“You could serve me kidneys and I’d still lick the plate clean if that’s the show that comes with the meal.” He deepened the kiss, tongue swooping deep in her mouth. She giggled and threw her arms around him, one of her legs hitching high toward his hip. They kissed hungrily for long, hot moments. Mouths parted and met, mashed. Teeth nibbled and pulled. Tongues sparred and tangled, fucked. Even as the kiss began to slow, their beating hearts banged frantic and swift against each other. Gwendoline slumped against the wall, Nikolaj resting his forehead against her cheek. They breathed as one.

As she waited for her breathing to resume its normal pace, he took her hand and gave her a pointed look. She blushed as he took her fingers in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing from the force of his suckle. His eyes were dark yet also brilliant as they looked at her while licking and sucking her fingers clean of her cunt’s flavor. He was slow to drag her fingers out of his mouth.

“Now that’s the taste of home,” he declared, his eyes blue fire.

She blushed. “Uh, I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Not as happy as I am, Gwen.” He admitted, taking her face in his hands and looking in her eyes. “I don’t like being without you.”

“So how do you intend it to fix it?” She asked, suddenly holding her breath.

 He answered with a kiss, his body once again pressing her against the wall. She hugged him, moaning softly at his hard muscles digging in her softer form, breathing in the scent of travel of him and detecting the faint note of a strange spice and the exotic mixed with faint, crisp musk.

As he covered the side of her neck with kisses, she bit at his ear, kissed his stubbled cheek, stroked the rough curls that covered his chest. He pinched her nipple, slamming his mouth on her as she gasped and jerked in pleasure. His fingers pulled and plucked at her nipples, sweet, head-spinning pain at every strike. She grunted and slipped her hands between them, grasping his cock and rubbing it hard and fast.

_“Damn it. Gwen.”_

“You said you want to fuck me,” she whimpered, breaking away from their kiss to watch her hands priming his cock, his balls. Nikolaj hissed and grabbed her head to shove his tongue in her mouth. One of her legs climbed up again, hooking around his hip. His smile could light up an entire football arena.

Eyes boring hard into each other, he punched roughly into her cunt. She grunted as he crushed her against the wall, one of her arms flailing to futilely dig and grasp the wet surface. She turned her head to the side, panting, wailing his name as he growled and fucked her, gasping that he needed to go deep. Deeper.

They were too desperate, too needy to even make an attempt to run to the bedroom. She nodded quickly, lowering her leg. He pulled out of her and she turned, giving him her back and thrusting her ass at him. She put her arms against the wall, resting her temple on it so she could watch Nikolaj thrust back into her.

She sighed, hotly overwhelmed by the completeness, the trueness of his cock thick and stretching her cunt with every stroke. His hand was gentle in the middle of her back, keeping her bent and her ass forward, vulnerable to the thrusts of his cock. She took his hand and pressed it to one of her breasts, throatily begging him to play her, pinch her.

He obeyed, the combination of his fingers rough pull on her nipple and his cock’s relentless surge in her cunt making her shriek, beg some more, scream. She felt herself fall over the edge, body a slave to gravity. His cries blended with hers, himself surrendering to the fountaining of emotions and sensations between them. She bit the back of her hand, grunting as he yelled his release.

“Nikolaj. Nikolaj,” she chanted, her cunt squeezing around the last hard strokes of his cock.

“Fuck. _Gwen_.” His groan was graveled, as if dragged from the deepest part of him. He slumped against her shoulder. They remained pressed on the wall, breathing as one, sweat, semen and water covering their bodies.

Though weary, Nikolaj angled her face to kiss her. She moaned at the slide of tongue, the nip of teeth.

“You’re finally home, my love,” she whispered.

 

*****  
Twelve midnight found Gwendoline and Nikolaj in the kitchen. She sat by the counter, giggling as he rooted in the fridge for something to eat. She was hungry herself, despite the meal she’d had at Katie’s. The plaid pajamas stretched tautly across his tight buns was making her mouth water.

“I’m sorry but I was planning to hit the store tomorrow,” she apologized when he straightened up with a sigh. Hair still a little damp from the shower he finally managed to take, she thought he looked just as sexy clean and scrubbed although rugged and bearded Nikolaj always worked. It was nice to see him without the thick, scruffy beard and longish hair, however.

“Let me call for pizza,” she offered as he sat down beside her. His arm around her waist stopped her. “Do you want something else?”

“I’m hungry but I’m oddly not in the mood for pizza,” he said, hand slipping under her sweater to caress her stomach. She laughed as he pawed at particularly ticklish spot and his arms immediately clamped around her before she could wrench away.

“Do you fancy a fuck again, is that it?” She asked, exaggerating her accent. He chuckled against her neck.

“No. Gods. I just missed you. Although food would be nice too.”

“Thus, the pizza.”

“And I repeat, I’m not into pizza right now.”

“Okay. So, what do you want?”

Nikolaj freed her long enough so she could turn to face him. She was glad that he kept an arm around her. She brushed his hair away from his cheek, her turquoise eyes soft.

“I’m a little restless, actually,” he confessed. “I want to go for a run.”

“At midnight?” She exclaimed. “You _are_ restless.”

“Care to join me?” He asked.

She wanted to crawl to bed but that was due to laziness rather than tiredness. Since Nikolaj’s return, she was feeling a little restless herself.

“Wait. This means we go outside.” She said slowly.

“Yes. Who goes for a run indoors unless you’re some helpless mouse on this wheel?”

“No. I mean we’re going outside,” she repeated, willing him to catch her drift. “Like, together.”

Nikolaj froze in realization. “Oh. Fuck, I didn’t think of that.”

She saw him fall to pieces a little when the consequence of their choice hit him. She put her hand over his and kissed him on the cheek.

“Nikolaj, remember what I told you a year ago? I asked if I could keep you to myself a little longer. But I’m ready. I've been ready for a long time. But if you've changed your mind, I’m not going out there with you. We’re in this together,” she reassured him. “So, if you need more time, I want you to know that it’s all right. I’m here. I love you.”

Nikolaj took her hand, brought it to his cheek. She cradled it, looking in his eyes.

“I hated being away from you, Gwen. I say it a lot but I really do. And now that we’re together. . .I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“We’re not exactly hiding. We’re just protecting something that’s ours and ours alone.”

Nikolaj grinned and kissed her. “As Jaime said, the things you do for love.”

“Erm. . .not exactly romantic given you said that before throwing that child off the tower.” She retorted, pretending to make a face.

He chuckled. “Alright. How about we don’t get to choose who we love?”

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. “Much better.”

“Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. She smiled and closed her arms around him too. “So, are we on, then?”

“Yeah,” she said, reluctantly pulling away a little. Brushing at his hair with her fingers again, she added, “But can we just make it a walk, Nikolaj? A leisurely stroll in the direction of Ranoush Juice, perhaps?”

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to think about it. “A midnight stroll with my girlfriend with the promise of shawarma at the end of it? How else can it be but a yes? Will they take us in pajamas?”

“Heavens, no,” Gwendoline laughed. “Who does that?”

 

*****  
It took almost a week for photos of Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau enjoying late-night Lebanese fare at Ranoush Juice to trend on social media. A customer secretly took a photo of them but because of the distance between their tables, their faces were blurry. Gwendoline too was unable to stay still, laughing loudly and gesturing energetically.

But several online groups quickly latched on to the photo and through hours of photo analysis, stalking, comparison and the like, they determined that at least the jawline of the man was definitely Nikolaj while the woman’s shade of blond could most definitely be Gwendoline’s.

More photos in other places slowly spread across social media. Nikolaj and Gwendoline holding hands in the park. Looking at chairs. Sitting on the bench. In a taxi. The stolen images eventually made their way to TMZ, Entertainment Weekly, E! and other entertainment news outlets. They reviewed the first photo of the couple from Ranoush Juice.

They were at the estate agent’s office, discussing the features they were looking for in the flat they hoped to buy when it happened. Their phones rang shrilly, insistently, making Nikolaj hiss in annoyance and Gwendoline blush. Excusing themselves, they took the calls of their frantic agents, each telling them about the photos and the statement of denial they were ready to send to the papers.

Gwendoline and Nikolaj looked at each other.

Then they held hands.

“There is no need for a denial,” Gwendoline told her agent.

“But neither is there a need for confirmation,” Nikolaj told his.

They finished their calls and returned to the meeting. Apologizing profusely for the interruption, their estate agent waved it away and pressed them to continue listing their requirements. Never had two people looked so happy and grateful to be treated normally.

Before the end of the day, he tabloids and social media screamed the following headlines: “Kingslayer Fulfills Sexy Oath!” “Kingslayer Re-Names Widow’s Wail to Maiden’s Moan,” “Lady Knight Snags Ser Incest for Real!” “Brienne Swallows (Not Screams) Sword!”

“That’s borderline harassment,” Nikolaj remarked, frowning at the last headline. It was the next day and he and Gwen had gone to their favorite fish and chips stand. The crumpled paper was now used as wrapping for the food.

Gwendoline rolled her eyes at the headline. “Someone definitely thinks he’s brilliant.” She looped her arm around his and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you all right?”

Nikolaj removed the crumpled newspaper, leaving the food just wrapped in the greaseproof inner paper. Gwendoline laughed as he chucked it in the nearby bin.

“Now, I’m all right,” he told her with a wink.

She smiled and led him down the street. “And now we’re off. Let me take you to my favorite gift shop. I warn you that it’s dead girlie. _You’ll fucking love it._ ”

What awaited them was not going to be easy but with the year they had, which they will always have, might just get them through the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I owe this gift to SeleneU. Like, this is loong overdue and she had to remind me gently about it (I'm so sorry, sweetie!). She's done so much for me and I'm grateful to have made a treasured friend in the JB fandom. I think I've even made friends with people outside the fandom, which I'm glad about. 
> 
> Speaking of different fandoms, please allow me to use this space to direct you to this WONDERFUL fanfic by catherineflowers. She was so sweet and lovely to give me a Jaime/Brienne/Tormund threesome story. 
> 
> That's right! A threesome!
> 
> Someone bring out the cake! And hey, the champagne is mine! 
> 
> First We'll Live: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678697


End file.
